


After Action Meeting

by darkkwater



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Burns, Heavy BDSM, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don needs help after a bad day.This was written for 2017 New Year's Mini-Round, using the prompt "meetings" and the kink "Human Furniture."





	

**After Action Meeting-**

Don held himself still and waited for the first burn. He was naked, on his hands and knees, his back as flat as he could make it. He could hear Master cooking his meal and soon he would place hot dishes or pots on Don's bare back, along with ice cold drinks. Don couldn't whimper or flinch else Master would do the worst thing possible - send Don home. 

Don shifted slightly, trying for the perfect position. He bit down on the large ball gag in his mouth. His ass had a giant plug and his cock and balls were compressed between two pieces of wood. He waited impatiently. Today he'd been too slow and too stupid and a little girl had died and why wasn't Master here yet? 

To distract himself, Don thought about what might come after Master finished his meal, hopefully adding new circular scars to Don's back. Master might drag Don by the hair to the bathroom and piss on him and - if Don was lucky - shit on him too. Then Don would have to wipe the floor with a rag held between his teeth. Maybe Master would have Don lay on the bottom of the bathtub while he alternated scalding hot and ice cold water. Or Don would clean Master's feet with his tongue. Or suck Master's cock while Master tightened the device on Don's cock and balls. 

Perhaps Master would come up with a new humiliation, a new punishment. Master had never let Don down. In the end, Master might even hook Don up to the estim machine and send shocks into his nipples, cock and prostate until he orgasmed himself unconscious. 

Finally, Don heard Master coming and he swallowed a relieved sigh. 

He closed his eyes and waited for the sweet burn of forgiveness. 


End file.
